<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Falcon And The Winter Soldier | Prologue - "Dear Sam" (Writen by me) by yawchannel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313769">The Falcon And The Winter Soldier | Prologue - "Dear Sam" (Writen by me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawchannel/pseuds/yawchannel'>yawchannel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Disney Plus, Falcon and Winter Soldier, Gen, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Stackie, TFATWS - Freeform, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawchannel/pseuds/yawchannel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is writing some notes and thoughts on his notebook after having a celebration with Sam Wilson's Family during Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Falcon And The Winter Soldier | Prologue - "Dear Sam" (Writen by me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Sam.. Here I go again with my notebook since I lost my old memories in Bucharest. It has been a long time, right? I've keeping a new one for a while, since I was worried for some of the worst things that could happen with me in this New World. It did and you know that. Should I do something like that again? Trying to keep something with me in case if anyone uses this for some sort of help? But I just wanted to include the good stuff as sort of a remembrance, since we became friends in such an impressive way. I wanted to write this not because I'm afraid to lose my memories again, but because I just wanted to keep remembering to myself not matter how brutal my life can get, I'm still worthy of something good. And you too, buddy. You only deserve the best in life. Things are about to get even harder for us, so no matter what happens.. we will have something to remember.</p><p>I think we always had something in common. Both of us also had a good friend on our side. Steve always tried to do his best for all of us, but lost himself during the process. I remember when he told me what he was about to do after Tony's funeral and how sad I got first when he told me. I mean, it was the first time in years I could talk to him. But at the same time, I understood why he did what he did. And then I got happy for him. He just wanted to do something he couldn't for a long time and he tried to show me his point of view. It's the price you pay when you're in a big position and have a huge responsibility on your shoulders.</p><p>Since he left to live a life on his own, I also thought if I should do the same. There were too many things I wanted to explore, too many things to experience and to get more knowledge for the first time. It's an excited feeling, I'm not gonna lie. But I also felt I was about to be alone along the way. Thanks for proving me wrong.</p><p>We've been fighting together around the World for months now. New threats are coming, people are taking positions of power and things made not seem brighter right now as you could see it. We're still here, and it has been an honor to be on your side, Captain. I'm proud of what you've become and how good of heart and an incredible human being you really are. I could see even more of your kindness today.</p><p>You know.. I'm thankful for you inviting me to celebrate Christmas with your family and I'll be always grateful for it. It's the first time I could forget easily about the problems and the struggles I'm still dealing with. To being honest, my original plans were just be in a random place across the river, drinking something and trying to distract myself.. alone. I mean, I know I've met more good people but I thought I would be okay with myself on this Day. But I also thought.. am I important enough to be part of a celebration? Am I important enough to be part of a group? What could I offer than just being a key in a battle?</p><p>Thanks for proving me wrong, again. Not only on this Day, but since we've met.. properly. Your entire family is really nice and so warm-welcome. Hearing all these good jokes and so many laughs, the incredible songs you guys like to hear, the stories, the good meal and how wise you guys are about life, even with the suffering and the losses. And how focused you all are on your goals to make your dreams to come true are really inspiring and beautiful to me. And I'll keep with me all the advices I've heard tonight.</p><p>We're about to leave tomorrow as you know it. And as usual, more bad guys are coming. I know these upcoming missions are making you feel scared since it's too big, but please.. don't forget to look at yourself when you feel it's too much too handle after a big fight. I'll be with you if you need. Everytime.</p><p>Hope what's coming for us won't be our end. But a new chapter in our lives. As I said to you before.. no matter what happens, this friendship is leaving a mark for us and it's not a thing someone can throw it away.</p><p>Take care of yourself, pal. See you soon.</p><p>Bucky</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>